


[Podfic] secrets i have held in my heart

by ArtistiqueReader12



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, First Times, Friends With Benefits, Internalized Homophobia, Love Requited Too Late, M/M, Pining Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Separations, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistiqueReader12/pseuds/ArtistiqueReader12
Summary: Merlin carves himself into Arthur’s soul while the song of summer trails behind them in the sultry air; while the trees haggle with the sun over the price of autumn — separation. Arthur will forever remember this week in which he obtained his heart’s desire and had it ripped away from him.





	[Podfic] secrets i have held in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [secrets i have held in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527745) by [arthur_pendragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon). 



Hello! First of all, I wanted to thank AP for letting me record this. I had such a great time (apart from when I was holding back tears to not mess up my recording lol) doing this podfic. I do hope you like this and that I didn't mess up your beautiful story.

If you haven't read it, please do so, [it is great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527745/chapters/36045093). But do keep a box of tissues close by because it will (most likely) make you cry (in a good/it's so angsty but so lovely and I love it kind of way).

Second, I'm going to write this because I actually forgot to mention it at the end on my reader's notes... This recording only has 7 chapters. I haven't actually read the 8th chapter, since I'm too much of a coward. Sad endings are not really my thing and with how much I "feel" AP's writing, I feel like it could emotionally wreck me and I just don't feel prepared for that ^^' I talked to AP about this because I wanted her to know and be okay with that, and because she's lovely, she didn't get mad at me *twirls*.

Also, if you want to listen to the whole song that's by the end, you can do so [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEBvckpmzW8). 

And that's it! Anything else I wanted to say, I recorded it and is at the end of the podfic if anyone's interested :)

You can download it [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/r377i43dc3dafyq/%5BPodfic+-+AR%5D+secrets+i+have+held+in+my+heart+by+arthur_pendragon.mp3).

Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <3 Enjoy!


End file.
